


stale

by efflorescent_idiocy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescent_idiocy/pseuds/efflorescent_idiocy
Summary: What is Tooru supposed to do when he feels like he's been left in the dust?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	stale

A blast of warm air hits his face as he opens the door. Music from Hajime's favorite band is blaring from the living room, and he can hear Koushi giggling in the kitchen.

The kitchen that, as he peeks into it, feels perfect and cozy and intimate - in a way that he can't help but find horribly exclusive. _His_ partners are twirling around and humming to the music together. _His_ Hajime and _his_ Koushi are dancing in the kitchen and cooking together - just the two of them.

Tooru knows that they both love him (at least, he knows he thinks they do). He knows that it's entirely unreasonable to expect them to stay apart just because he isn't there.

But Tooru is jealous. He's a possessive, insecure person, and when he looks at the way they're together, how it looks like they've done this a thousand times, he can't help but want to _do something._ He wants to demand their attention, to grandly announce his arrival, to never go back and stay in Japan for good so that this situation (this _feeling)_ never happens again. And then he looks at them, happier off in their own little world, and slinks off to the guest room.

Maybe he won't feel this way tomorrow - there's no way to know if he doesn't try. He slips under the dusty covers and does breathing exercises until he falls asleep.

He wakes up sandwiched between Hajime and Koushi and trapped under at least six blankets, and it is _sweltering._ A wave of affection rushes over him, but Tooru wriggles out of the sweaty mess regardless - he smells like airplanes and sweat, and neither is pleasant.

It's much colder outside the bed, so he hurries into the shower, shivering as he waits for the water to warm up. The water pressure feels better here than it is in Argentina. The entire world seems better in Hajime and Koushi's apartment, though, so maybe that's just his imagination.

He shuts off the water and pats himself dry, getting ready for what he assumes will be a day at home before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Hajime has depended on coffee in the morning since high school, so Tooru takes care of that before looking for leftover rice in the fridge. The spot where Koushi usually puts it is full of tofu packets, and he spends a good five minutes looking for it before finding it in the rice cooker.

He shrugs - they were probably tired like he was - and digs up a clean pan. Tooru goes to start cooking, but everything's in a different place than where he remembers them, and he ends up with mediocre fried rice and a knot in his throat.

Eventually, Tooru calms down and pours himself some coffee, sitting down at the table and sniffing at the cup - he's never liked the taste, but he loves how it smells. After a few minutes, he gets up, pours the coffee down the drain, and walks into the bedroom to wake his partners up.

The shower is running, so Koushi must have gotten out of bed. He leans over Hajime and pokes at him, singing the obnoxious morning song that he's used since they learned it in kindergarten.

"Go away, Koushi," Hajime groans, inching away from the morning light. "It's early."

Tooru freezes, shocked that Hajime has actually mistaken him for someone else, probably for the first time in their lives. He tries to shake it off, tries to go back to teasing and poking and singing, but it doesn't feel like a good morning anymore. The heating must have been turned down - he's kind of cold.

He manages to drag Hajime out of bed and into the kitchen, where he plunks into a chair. Tooru looks for the matching set of mugs they'd bought in high school, but they're not in any of the cabinets.

"Iwa-chan, where are our mugs?" he calls.

He grumbles something back, but Tooru can't hear it, so he pokes his head in and asks for a repeat.

"Which mugs?"

"The matching ones that we bought in high school, of course!"

"Koushi dropped one a month or two ago, and we gave the other one away, since we couldn't find a replacement."

"Oh," he says dumbly, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut.

In a daze, he fishes out two random mugs and pours coffee into them instead. He brews tea for Koushi and stirs two sugar cubes in it, like he did in high school. Hajime seems to have woken up a little, and he grunts in thanks when Tooru hands him the mug.

Koushi steps into the room, hair still dripping wet. He's never liked drying his hair, and that, at least, hasn't changed. He looks up, and Tooru smiles as brightly as he can, although something tells him that it's not very convincing.

"Could you grab the fried rice, Kou-chi? It should still be warm."

"Of course, Tooru. Don't drink too much coffee, Hajime!"

Hajime, now fully awake, has sensed something might be off. Tooru can tell that he doesn't know for sure, but he's definitely being watched closely. They're staring at each other, willing the other to give up and spit it out, when Koushi comes back in. He sets plates in front of them, and Tooru breaks the staring contest without a fight, even though it means Hajime's suspicions will be confirmed.

"Tooru, this tea's a bit too sweet. Would you mind adding one spoon instead, next time?"

"Ah," he says awkwardly. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

They eat in silence.


End file.
